moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon 21 the Movie: The Curse of Ghetsis
Pokémon 21 the Movie: The Curse of Ghetsis is to be an upcoming English Anime movie, starring the voice talents from Veronica Taylor, Rachael Lillis, Eric Stuart, Stan Hart, Amy Birnbaum, Megan Hollingshead, Dean Galloway, Ted Lewis, Wayne Grayson, Jimmy Zoppi, Lisa Ortiz, Kayzie Rogers, Sean Schemmel, Jay Goede, Dan Green, Heather Lee Quick, Nathan Price, Tara Jayne, Sean Schemmel, Shin'ichirō Miki, Leah Applebaum, Emily Jenness, Michele Knotz, Bill Rogers, Todd Haberkorn, Bella Hudson, Michael Liscio Jr., Alyson Rosenfeld, Rebecca Soler, Suzy Myers, Lisa Ortiz, Kiyono Yasuno, Sarah Natocheny, Jason Griffith, Greg Abbey, Darren Dunstan, Jerry Lobozo, Pete Zarustica, Scottie Ray, Haven Paschall, David Wills, Michael Haigney, Matthew Milter, Tony Salerno, David Brimmer, Suzanne Goldish, Billy Regan, Marc Thompson and also starring Mike Pollock as the Narrator. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 14, 2019. Mini Movie Short: Pikachu's Super Big Race Ash enters Pikachu in the super big Pokémon race and is hoping it'll win 1st place. The Curse of Ghetsis Ghetsis begins creating lots of danger and captures Max, Bonnie, Molly and Tiffany and freezes them in prison jars. Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Serena, Melanie, Clemont, Cheren and Bianca, along with their Pokémon, set on out to rescue them right before things begin getting worse around here. Voice Cast Members * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, May Richards and Diglett (voices) * Rachael Lillis as Misty, Jessie, Jigglypuff, Goldeen, Horsea, Pikachu, Ralts, Ditto, Poliwag, Venonat, Torchic, Beautifly, Ninetails, Chansey, Wigglytuff, Sunflora, Vaporeon, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Vulpix, Vulpixtwo, NInetailstwo Pikachutwo and Sparky (voices) * Eric Stuart as Brock, James, Butch, Blastoise, Charizard, Venusaur, Jolteon, Poliwhirl, Snorlax, Magnemite, Magneton, Cubone, Marowak, Pineco, Hitmonlee, Porygon, Weepinbell, Victreebell, Politoed, Bellsprout, Bruteroot, Charizardtwo, Shellshocker, Dexter (Ash’s Pokedex) and Zippo (Ritchie’s Charmeleon) (voices) * Stan Hart as Professor Oak (voice) * Amy Birnbaum as Max Richards, Caterpie, Butterfree, Molly Hale, Lois Hale and Happy (Ritchie's Butterfree)(voices) * Megan Hollingshead as Nurse Joy, Cassidy and Duplica (voices) * Dean Galloway as Meowth (voice, replacing the late Madeline Blaustein respectively) * Ted Lewis as Tracey Sketchit, Giovanni, Corey, Haunter, Gengar and the Pokémon Stadium Announcer (voices) * Wayne Grayson as Lt. Surge (voice, replacing the late Madeline Blaustein respectively) * Jimmy Zoppi as Gary, Todd, Fergus, Raymond, Snubble, Munchlax, Torkoal, Torterra, Palpitoad, Blaziken, Carnivine, Rattata, Raticate, Spearow, Muk, Grimer, Cubone, Shellder, Graveler, Snorlax and Rug-A-Smug (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008) respectively) * Lisa Ortiz as Neesha, Oshawott, Dewott, Alexa, Cassandra and Liza (voices) * Kayzie Rogers as Professor Ivy, Miranda, Marill, Mr. Mime, Azumarill, Farfetch’d, Wobbuffet and Bellsprout (voices) * Sean Schemmel as Lucario, Professor Cozmo, Sawk, Chandelure , Lampent and Thundurus (voices) * Jay Goede as Mewtwo and Dr. Fuji (voices) * Dan Green as Entei, Treecko, Professor Birch, Professor Hale, Magikarp, Gyarados and Growlithe (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Madeline Blaustein (1960-2008) respectively) * Heather Lee Quick as Officer Jenny (voice) * Nathan Price as Professor Elm and Professor Westwood (voices) * Tara Jayne as Ritchie, Bugsy, Jasmine, Cissy, Marissa, Ralph, Maisy, Christopher and Krystal (voices) * Shin'ichirō Miki as Arcanine (voices) * '' Leah Applebaum as Erika, Natalie, Suzie and Rita (voices) * Emily Jenness as Dawn, Chansey and Ambipom (voices) * Michele Knotz as Piplup, Cacnea, Mudkip and Mime Jr. (voices) * Bill Rogers as Infernape, Seviper, Corphish, Sceptile, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, Ghetsis, Ludicolo, Breloom and Quilava (voices) * Todd Haberkorn as Cheren (voice) * Bella Hudson as Bianca (voice) * Michael Liscio Jr. as Clemont (voice) * Alyson Rosenfeld as Bonnie, Bunnelby, Audino, Kricketot and Cubchoo (voices) * Rebecca Soler as Melanie Katzenberg (voice) * Suzy Myers as Tiffany Katzenberg, Chespin and Pikavee (voices) * Lisa Ortiz as Neesha, Oshawott, Dewott, Alexa, Cassandra and Liza (voices) * Kiyono Yasuno as Espurr and Pichu (voices) * Sarah Natocheny as Vileoom (voices) * Jason Griffith as Grownine (voice) * Greg Abbey as Psymar (voice) * Pete Zarustica as Harambe (voice) * Scottie Ray as SIlver Ketchum (voice) * Haven Paschall as Serena (voice) * Michael Haigney as Psyduck, Blaine, Snorlax, Muk, Primeape, Seel, Charmander and Dewgong (voices) * Matthew Milter as Dragonusaur (voice) * Tony Salerno as Rodney (voice) * Suzanne Goldish as Raivee (voice) * Marc Thompson as Victreesprout (voice) * Mike Pollock as the Narrator (voice) English and Japanese Voice Cast Members Deaths and replacements Over the past years and last year, 6 great voice artists of the best and original Pokemon television anime and movie series have passed away recently, for example: Hirotaka Suzuoki, the Japanese voice behind Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, passed away from complications of lung cancer at the age of 56 back on August 6, 2006 (in which Ted Lewis will always be Giovanni's English voice actor in the series), Madeline Blaustein, the 2nd and original voice behind Meowth, Lt. Surge, Raymond, Growlithe and Magikarp, passed away in her slumber right after a short illness at the age of 48 back on December 11, 2008 (in which Dean Galloway, Dan Green, Jimmy Zoppi and Wayne Grayson can take over voicing her characters in the franchise), Tomoko Kawakami, the voice behind Buneary, Roselia, Azumarill, Mothim, Shinx, Bibarel, Chingling, Chansey, Pichu and Oddish, passed away from complications of ovarian cancer at the age of 41 back on Thursday, June 9, 2011 (in which Sarah Natochenny, Kayzie Rogers, Emily Jenness and Tara Jayne will always be the voices behind Buneary, Roselia, Azumarill, Shinx, Bibarel, Chingling, Chansey, Pichu and Oddish in the series), Takkō Ishimori, the Japanese voice behind Santa Claus in the Japanese version of ''Holiday Hi-Jynx titled Jynx's Christmas, passed away from natural causes at the age of 81 back on June 5, 2013 (in which Alexander J. Rose is his best English voice actor in the series) and Iemasa Kayumi, the Japanese voice behind Professor Rowan in the Japanese version of the entire series, passed away from a short illness at the age of 80 back y on Tuesday, September 30, 2014 (in which Craig Blair is his best English voice actor in the series). Transcripts * [[Pokémon 21 the Movie: The Curse of Ghetsis teaser trailer transcript|''Pokémon 21 the Movie: The Curse of Ghetsis teaser trailer transcript]] * [[Pokémon 21 the Movie: The Curse of Ghetsis trailer transcript|''Pokémon 21 the Movie: The Curse of Ghetsis trailer transcript]] * ''Pokémon 21 the Movie: The Curse of Ghetsis'' television spot transcript * ''Pokémon 21 the Movie: The Curse of Ghetsis'' transcript Songs on the Pokémon 21 the Movie: The Curse of Ghetsis soundtrack album # Pokémon Super Journey Theme Song (performed by the Jonas Brothers) # Wake Me Up When September Ends (Green Day soundtrack album) # Complicated (Avril Lavigne soundtrack album) # Closing Time (Semisonic soundtrack album) # Team Rocket's Karaoke Song # If Only Tears Could Bring You Back # Can't Stop the Feeling (Justin Timberlake soundtrack album) Category:Pokémon movies